


The One You Love Most

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Kara is affected by red kryptonite and the only one who can save her is the one she loves the most.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set between the gala and Cadmus. AU sort of.

 

After the attack on the fund raiser, things have been quiet on the alien front; or at least from a civilian perspective. I had finally decided to abandon my alien detection device. Something about how Kara spoke about it, and in her article, changed my thoughts on the whole idea. _Everyone just wants to live. They don’t want to be persecuted for who they are. I should know that better than anyone. Luthor or not, if you’re gay and have any type of power people watch every move you make and judge you for it._ “Miss. Luthor?”

          Looking up from the ignored file that sat open on my desk, I saw Jess standing at my door. “Yes?”

          “Miss. Danvers is here to see you. Shall I let her in?”

          “Of course.” _It’s eerie how she always shows up when I think about her._ “Kara, how are you?”

          “I’m well. Yourself?” Taking a seat, the woman tried not to squirm under my gaze.

          “You’re lying.” I smirked. “The look in your eyes tells me that your boss is breathing down your neck for something. I can only assume, Snapper wants a Lena Luthor exclusive?”

          A light blush tented Kara’s cheeks. “Y-yeah.”

          “You could have opened with that. I told you, if I can help, just let me know. Now,” standing, I closed the long forgotten file. “Let’s move to the couch. Those chairs are extremely uncomfortable.” Following me, Kara took out her little notebook. “Where shall we start?”

          “Well, you said you weren’t always a Luthor; that you were adopted when you were four. Where from?”

          _She remembers details perfectly. No wonder she’s a great reporter._ “Ireland. Twenty two years ago, the economy was quite different and my parents wanted me to have a better life. I hardly remember them. The only reason I knew that is because I received a letter on my eighteenth birthday. My parents kept an eye on me even after I left.” Pausing, I waited for the blonde’s hand to stop moving.

          Meeting my gaze, Kara smiled. “Oh, if there’s anything you don’t want me to put in the article, just tell me.”

          _I’ve never heard such compassion from someone. Not even Lex or my father._ “That means a lot to me, Kara.” I returned the younger woman’s smile before continuing. “Since I was adopted by the Luthors, I went to private and Ivy League schools. Most topics came easy to me but grad school nearly killed me.” The blonde’s head shot up in a panic. “Not literally. But getting two Master’s degrees simultaneously would cause anyone to go a little crazy.”

          “You’re incredible…uh…t-that’s incredible.” Her blush returned full force.

          “I had a lot of time on my hands since I was an outcast.”

          By now, Kara was just listening to my story. Yes, she jotted one or two words as notes but for the most part, she just listened. Her face fell. “Why were you an outcast? You seem so nice.”

          “You always see the best in people, don’t you?” My voice was light.

          Glancing down, Kara adjusted her glasses. “I try to, yes. I like to think I’m a good judge of character.”

          “There is a side of me, the cut throat business woman I have to be sometimes, that I hope you never have to see. I’m not proud of it but sometimes it has to be done. As a woman, while I worked my way up the ranks, I wasn’t taken seriously. And I try not to dwell on certain professors I had in college. But, I have learned that spite is a very good motivator.”

          “You’ve had to fight harder than any man to get where you are now.”

          “Precisely. From the sound of it, you know exactly what I’m talking about?”

          “I do, yeah.” The blood drained from Kara’s face when her stomach growled loudly.

          “Would you like to order lunch and eat while we finish up?”

          “That would be nice…” Her voice trailed off as I walked towards my desk. “There’s a deli down the street, is that alright?”

          “Yeah, sure.” Once I placed our orders, I rejoined Kara on the couch. “I didn’t realize what time it was.”

          “No worries. If Jess didn’t tell me when she went for lunch I’d forget at least five out of seven days of the week.”

          “You work seven days a week?” Her brow creased.

          “Mmhmm. Most weeks I work five here in the office but I always end up taking work home. Sometimes being CEO isn’t all that nice. But I am glad I took over the company. I can bring a new meaning to this corporation.”

          “Like with the alien detection device?” Kara was genuinely disappointed.

          An odd sensation tugged at my heart. Is _this what guilt feels like? At least I don’t have to feel that for much longer._ “Actually, you’ll be happy to know that I’ve terminated that idea and moved onto something different.”

          “R-really?” Her face brightened. “What caused the change?”

          “Something happened to my prototype and I just couldn’t get it to work correctly. With further testing, after you tried it, alien DNA tested as human.” I paused fiddling with one of my bracelets. “And a certain reporter’s bleeding heart pro-alien views made me reevaluate things.” It took Kara a moment to realize who I was talking about. When she did, her face flushed and the most adorable smile I’ve ever seen graced her lips.

          “Lena…I don’t know what to say….” _My name sounds so nice coming from her._

          “Miss. Luthor, your lunch has arrived.” Jess’ voice came from the speaker on my desk.

          “I’ll be right back.” I felt Kara’s eyes on me as I grabbed my purse and greeted the delivery boy. “Thank you, have a nice day.” Gently, I pushed close the door with my hip. “Hungry?”

          “Definitely.” The rest of the interview turned into a chat between friends. I believe the only thing that stopped us from talking for hours was the fact I had a 2 o’ clock appointment with an investor. “Well, I’ll write this up and get you a proof copy if you’d like.”

          “A proof, huh? Don’t I feel special?” _I can’t get over how cute she is when she’s embarrassed._ “I’ll await another amazing article done by National City’s own Kara Danvers.” Walking her to the door, I held it open. “This has been nice. Maybe next time we won’t have to use your work as an excuse to have lunch or dinner together.” _And from the look she’s giving me, I may have read too much into this._

          “Yeah, that’d be nice.”

          _I guess not._ “Lovely.”

Xxx

          I kept tabs on when the newest issue of CatCo Magazine would come out. It was nearly six when there was a light knock on my door. “Kara, it’s good to see you.”

          “You too.” Franticly, the younger woman pulled out a magazine from her bag. “I’d love to stay but I need to go. Let me know what you think.”

Before I could say anything, she sped off. _I wonder what that was about. She didn’t even look me in the eyes._ Taking a seat, I flipped open the magazine to my article.

**_Ivy League Graduate to C.E.O.: The Lena Luthor Story_ **

_Adopted at the age of four, the now 26 year old, Lena Luthor has accomplished more than most could ever imagine. The infamous C.E.O. holds a Master’s degree in both business and Classical Music. Unlike most students, topics came easy to Miss. Luthor. Even in a world run by men, the savvy business woman never stopped climbing the latter that most would have given up on._

As I read the article, my heart swelled at Kara’s words. _I never knew a person could think of me like she does. This is incredible._ The more I read, the more I couldn’t help but read between the lines. _She’s being professional but there’s more to this than that. It almost sounds like she has a crush on me. I wonder if she does. And why did she run out of here like the Devil was at her heels?_

Once all my work was done and set up for tomorrow, I decided to finally go home after a long day. Not wanting to cook, I stopped by the Chinese restaurant a few blocks from L-Corp. I was pleasantly surprised when I saw the young reporter and her sister waiting at the counter. “Kara?”

Every muscle in the woman’s body tensed at the sound of my voice. Turning slowly, a nervous smile made its way to Kara’s face. “L-Lena…w-what are you doing here?” Again, she refused to make eye contact.

“I didn’t want to cook. I enjoyed your article. Thank you. Agent Danvers, how are you this evening?”

“I’m good.” There was an amused grin on the woman’s face.

“Y-you’re welcome.” Biting her lip, Kara cleared her throat. “Uh, we’re just grabbing take-out.”

“That is what one does at a restaurant.” Alex tried holding back a laugh. _She knows something. But what is it?_

“R-Right.” The woman nearly jumped out of her skin when the cashier called her last name. “W-well, we gotta go. It’s good to uh…I’m glad you liked the article.” Quickly, Kara grabbed the bag and made a bee-line to the door. _Something is definitely_ _off. She’s never been this skittish before._

Xxx

The following day, work was slow after all of my meetings were done. Leaning back in my chair, I felt a familiar presence on my balcony. “You can come in, you know?”

“S-sorry.” Closing the door, Supergirl kept her distance.

“Is something wrong?” _She’s acting almost like Kara did last night._

“No.” Her voice was forced. “I just came by to check-in.”

“Ah, as far as I know, everything seems to be calm. Besides some rude business men of course. But they’re nothing I can’t handle.”

A soft smile tugged at the woman’s lips. “I’m sure.”

“I’m not sure if you have time to read magazines or not, but, have you seen the article Kara wrote on me?”

Supergirl’s stance wavered a moment. “No, I’ve not been able to read it.”

“You should. She’s a fantastic reporter and truly has a gift with words. Most people would paint me in a negative light but she doesn’t.”

“She’s your friend. Of course she wouldn’t.”

“True. Although, it seems like there’s more behind what Kara said.” I paused seeing the younger woman try to hide her inner panic. “But sometimes you have to do what makes your boss happy.”

“Right, yeah.”

“Is everything okay with her? She seemed very off yesterday. She couldn’t look me in the eyes.” I paused, “Much like you right now.”

Forcing herself, Supergirl held my gaze. “Kara’s just been really busy. She doesn’t mean to be rude.”

“It’s not that she’s rude. It’s just out of the ordinary for her. But, we all have our off days.”

All she did was nod. “I…need to get back out there.”

“Right. Fly safe.”

“Thank you, Miss. Luthor.” With that, she was gone.

Xxx

Nearly two weeks passed and I haven’t heard from Kara or Supergirl. Honestly, I was getting worried. Being a Luthor meant I had connections and I finally decided to use one of them. Kara wouldn’t reply to any messages I left at CatCo nor would she answer the door at her apartment when I knew she was there, so I decided to get in touch with her sister. To my surprise and slight puzzlement, Alex Danvers wasn’t an FBI agent like she said she was. Doing a little more digging, I found her address. _I’m pretty sure this is borderline stalking but I can’t shake the feeling that something is wrong. Kara has never dodged me like this. As far as I know, I’ve not done anything to cause her to act like this._

Once I was done at the office, I made my way to the address my P.I. said was Alex Danvers’ address. Knocking lightly, I waited. The blood drained from Alex’s face when she saw me. “L-Lena? W-what….how did….”

“We need to talk. And it would be best if it was done inside.” Stepping to the side, she allowed me entrance. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. How did you find my address?”

“I know you’re not an FBI agent. Before you argue, I had someone look into your whereabouts since Kara is doing an excellent job at avoiding me.”

Groaning, Alex went to lean against her counter. “Look, it’s complicated. Kara’s not been feeling well and hasn’t been herself lately.”

“That’s obvious.”

“Don’t get snappy with me. You’re the one who tracked me down.”

Taking a calming breath, I sighed. “I apologize. I’m just worried about your sister. I can’t shake the feeling that something is seriously wrong. Normally, I’ll at least talk to her or Supergirl every other day but I haven’t heard from either of them in nearly two weeks.”

“I’ll talk to Kara.”

“Well I don’t want to force her into speaking to me. I’m not my family.”

There was a twitch at the corner of Alex’s mouth. “That is true. But, she’s just been off the past week and a half. That’s all I can tell you. I’m sorry.”

_She’s telling the truth._ “Okay. Just, let me know if anything happens. Kara is a friend and I…,”

“You care about her. Well, obviously.” Alex chuckled softly. “Otherwise you wouldn’t have gone through all the trouble to find me.”

“I do. Look,” pulling out a pen and notepad, I wrote down my cell number. “Give me a call if there’s any change with Kara.”

Taking the piece of paper, Alex became serious. “She cares about you too. If she’s avoiding you, she has reason. We may not understand the reason, but it’s there.”

“Thank you.” With that, I left. _So she cares about me? That’s good to know but why is she avoiding me? I guess I’m just worried because she’s my only real friend. I guess I just have to wait whatever Kara is going through out._

Xxx

I could barely focus the next day at work. My mind kept going back to Kara. Hearing a light knock, I was shocked to see the blonde reporter. “Kara, come in.”

“Thanks.” Her voice was cold as she brushed past me. Looking her over quickly, I couldn’t help but noticed the short, tight black dress she wore. Her hair was pulled back and she walked with power. _She’s never dressed like this before. Not that I’m complaining. She looks quite sexy._ “Alex said you’ve been looking for me.” Taking a seat in my chair, Kara propped her feet up on my desk. Her arrogance started to make me twitch.

“I have, yes. And you’ve been avoiding me.” I tried not to let my defenses get the best of me. _She’s your only friend. Try to take a page out of her book and see the best of her. Even if she’s acting like an arrogant child._

“Yeah, well, I’ve been busy. What did you want?”

“Just to see how you were. It’s been a while since we’ve talked.”

“Yeah, so? It’s not like we’re dating. I don’t have to check in with you every day.”

I could feel my blood start to boil. _What the hell is wrong with her? She’s never acted like this before. Even on a day she’s been irritated._ “While that is true, we’re friends. And friends normally check-in with one another every few days.”

Standing, the young reporter strutted towards me. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re incredibly sexy?”

_Something is very wrong. Whether Kara thinks that or not, she’s never been this bold before. Quite honestly, I miss the timid side of her._ “I’ve been told that, yes. Why?”

“Because,” leaning in, Kara whispered. “I want to take you on that couch.”

“Kara!” Taking a few steps back, I wasn’t sure whether to be disappointed or angry. “What the hell has gotten into you?”

“Well, I can tell you what _hasn’t_ gotten into me.” A devilish grin tugged at the woman’s lips. “But anyway, I’m a busy woman and don’t have time to waste with a clingy person like you. Unlike you, I have more than one friend.”

“Get the fuck out of my office!” My voice cracked from the lump that had formed.

“Fine.”

Once she was gone, I had Jess cancel any appointments I had scheduled. I was in no state to deal with people. Sitting at my desk, I sobbed quietly.

That night, there was a breaking story on Supergirl attacking Cat Grant by throwing her off the balcony. “What the hell?” A moment later, there was a frantic knock on my door. “Alex, what are you doing here?”

“We need to talk. May I come in?”

“Of course.” Stepping to the side, Alex brushed in and pulled a device from her pocket. Setting it on my counter, she turned it on. “What’s that?”

“It puts out a frequency that can keep Supergirl from hearing our conversation. Long story short, Kara is Supergirl, she’s been affected by red kryptonite that’s brought out the worst in her, and the only person who could possibly stop her is you.”

Taken aback, I let the information sink in. “Why do you think I can stop her?”

Sighing, Alex debated her words. “I shouldn’t be the one to tell you this but, Kara’s in love with you. I mean, head over heels oh my God she’s all I can think about love. We need to sedate her with green kryptonite so we can take her back to the D.E.O. and get her the treatment she needs to get her back to her normal self. I heard what she did today and please understand that the real Kara, the one you know so well, would never act that way.” Taking a step closer, Alex pleaded. “Please help me get our Kara back.”

_I seriously need to process all of this but there’s no time now. Kara needs my help and Alex is nearly begging me._ “I’ll help but, why can’t you get close enough to her?”

“I don’t know. I tried but she hit me pretty hard. I know this is dangerous and I wouldn’t ask if I had any other option…”

Holding up my hand, I stopped the frantic woman. “I said I’d help. Let’s go before anyone gets hurt.”

Entering the D.E.O., a man who I can only assume is Alex’s boss groaned. “Once Supergirl is taken care of, we’ll need to have a conversation Miss. Luthor.”

“All of this will stay a secret. But so much makes sense now.”

“Yeah, well, we can talk later. Come on, I’ll get you set up.” I followed Alex quickly. “Thanks again for helping us. Once this is over, I know Kara will feel horrible about what she’s done.”

“I hope she does.” Clenching my jaw, I tried not to think about our last encounter.

“I know you’ve shot someone but have you ever stabbed someone?” All I did was smirk. “Right….okay this,” Alex held up a pen-like device. “Has liquid kryptonite in it. You need to get close enough to stab Kara with it. Preferably in the neck so it will take effect right away.” She paused,” I know this will be hard for you because you love Kara too, but it’s the only way to get her back to normal.”

“What makes you think I love her?”

“You went all FBI trying to track me down for one….” She sighed. “Good luck. She’s been spotted at a bar where she’s causing trouble. We’ll take you there and let you take over. We have someone working on an antidote that will neutralize the red kryptonite. Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be to stab my only friend in the neck with a substance that hurts her.”

When we arrived, Kara had just destroyed a large screen that played Cat’s message about how Supergirl was dangerous. It was clear that Kara was beyond livid with her former boss. “Supergirl!”

Looking down at me, Kara snickered. “So they brought _you_ in.” Landing, she walked towards me. “What do they think you could possibly do? Are you following in your brother’s footsteps?”

_It’s the red kryptonite. She doesn’t mean any of this._ “You know better than that.”

“Do I?” Her voice was menacing.

“You do. We’re friends. You won’t hurt me.” I refused to stand down.

“We’re not friends. I just wanted to get unfettered access to you so my boss would get off my back.” Biting my lip, I fought back tears. She took another step towards me, invading my personal space. “Awww is the great Lena Luthor about to cry?”

For a split second, my anger got the best of me. Without thinking, I slapped the superhero hard across the cheek. “Kara, this isn’t you.” My voice was barely audible. The blonde’s eyes softened a moment and I saw my Kara. _This is my opening._ “I’m sorry.” Quickly, I stabbed the younger woman and clicked the release button.

The green substance ran through her veins and she fell to the ground. “What the hell have you done?” A single tear ran down my cheek hearing her scream in pain. D.E.O. agents swarmed in and took the motionless blonde away.

“You did the right think, Lena.” Alex tried to comfort me. “Thank you.”

“Y-yeah.” Clearing my throat, I tried to speak. “Keep me updated on how she is, okay?”

“I will.” Alex gave me a final sympathetic look before climbing in the unmarked van.

It took nearly an hour to get home because of all the police. _I’ve never been so happy to be home and away from people. The hatred in Kara’s eyes… I’ve never seen that before in anyone. Not even Lex._ Going into my kitchen, I decided to skip the wine and go straight for the whiskey. _I’m hurt but I need remember that Kara, my Kara, wouldn’t really mean that. Or I hope she wouldn’t. I hope she’s okay._ After throwing back two shots, I decided to make a heavy handed whiskey sour.

Sipping my drink, I just sat in silence thinking about the events of the past few days. All of the new information I’ve learned about Kara and her sister. _She’s in love with me. Really in love with me. But, do I feel the same way? I felt like something was missing when I didn’t hear from her for those two weeks. And when we spend time together, even if it is work related, I enjoy it. And then there’s the articles she’s written about me._

Two drinks later, there was a light knock on my door. I really didn’t feel like seeing anyone so I just ignored it. A minute later, my phone buzzed.

_It’s Kara…please open the door. Alex gave me your number._

Debating whether I wanted to see the blonde or not, I eventually opened the door. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” _She’s been crying._ Stepping to the side, I allowed her to enter. “Lena, there are no words to express how badly I feel about today….” Biting her lip, she pleaded. “Please say something. Anything. Yell if you want. Just say something.” All I did was walk into my kitchen and proceeded to make myself another drink; this one less heavy. “Lena, please…” the blonde’s voice cracked as tears started to roll down her cheeks. Giving up, Kara sighed. “It’s obvious that I’ve hurt you. I’ll just leave.”

I spoke before the young reporter reached my door. “Kara, wait.” Stopping, she turned but looked at her feet. Kara didn’t move until I wrapped her in my arms. Once the shock wore off, she reciprocated the embrace weakly. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

burying her face in my neck, Kara sniffled. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

“I’m not going to say it’s okay, but I know it wasn’t your fault.” We stood there awhile before I spoke again. “How are you feeling?”

“Weak. Alex and Hank didn’t want me to leave the D.E.O. but they knew it would be better on everyone if they let me come here. Knowing that you don’t totally hate me makes me feel better. But I’m weak and I hurt everywhere.”

“I’m sure. Do you remember anything from the past few days?”

Becoming very nervous, Kara bit her lip. “I wish I could say no…”

“Let’s go sit. You look like you’re about to collapse.” I eased Kara down beside me on the couch. “When it comes to things that were said, and done, over the past few days, let’s just call it even and not speak of it. How does that sound?”

“Great. But I still want to apologize for everything I said and did. Especially what I said to you about your brother and,” she paused to fidget. “And, uh…what I said in your office.” Kara mumbled and hid her face. “I can’t believe I said that to you.”

“Kara,” I rubbed the woman’s back in a calming motion. “Alex told me-,”

“It’s true. All of what she said is true. That’s why I am so terrified that you never want to speak to me again.” She sniffled as her voice cracked.

“Come here.” Sighing, I pulled the younger woman against me. “I’m not going to stop talking to you. I’m just hurt that my only friend said what you and disrespected me.”

Turning into me, Kara wrapped her arms around my waist. “Thank you.” Her voice was muffled into my shoulder.

Gently, I rocked us to keep her calm. “You’re welcome. Have you apologized to Cat yet?”

“No.” Kara’s grip tightened slightly. “I came straight here. I needed to see you and apologize first. I’ll see her tomorrow. It’s nearly midnight and she’s probably asleep by now.”

“I didn’t realize how late it was.”

Leaning back, the young reporter stood. “Yeah, it is late. I should let you go to bed.”

Before she could walk away, I grabbed Kara’s wrist. “If you would like, you can stay here.” Kara’s brow creased. “To prove that I’m still going to speak to you.” I smiled softly. “I know that look Kara Danvers. You’re still worried that tomorrow I’ll change my mind and never speak to you.”

“R-really? You’d let me stay?”

All I did was nod. It was easy getting Kara settled in the guest bedroom. “Goodnight, Kara.”

“Night.”

The look of admiration and love in the woman’s eyes caused my chest to swell. Leaning down, I placed a soft kiss on Kara’s forehead. “See you in the morning.”

Xxx

          The next morning, I woke up and made coffee as I skimmed through the news on my tablet. I was surprised when my phone buzzed from an unknown number.

_Please tell me Kara is there? She never came home last night. –Alex_

_Yes, she’s still asleep. We talked a lot last night.-L_

_How did this “talk” go? Well, you didn’t kick her out so… -A_

_Well, she knows I’m hurt but that I’m not abandoning her. –L_

_Thank you, Lena. Does she know how you feel?-A_

_I’ve not been able to say it but I believe she knows. She’s a smart woman.-L_

_She is. I just wanted to check-in and see if she was there. Let me know if she wakes up. Since she didn’t rest yesterday, I doubt she’ll wake up for a while. –A_

_Probably not. But she can sleep as long as she needs. I’ll let you know when she wakes. –L_ Hearing a groan from the bedroom, I sent another text. _She’s up.-L_

“There’s coffee ready.” Another groan. “Alex just checked up on you.” Taking a sip of coffee, I watched as the groggy blonde walked into the kitchen.

“Hey.” Leaning on the counter, Kara rubbed her temples.

“Shall I get you some coffee?”

“Please.” Kara’s voice was rough. Placing the cup in front of her, she sighed. “Thanks.”

“You can sit on the couch if you’d like.”

Quietly, Kara joined me. “Are we okay?” Her voice was light.

“Yeah, we’re okay.”

“Good.” Sitting her coffee on the table, Kara leaned against my shoulder. “I don’t know what I’d do if you never wanted to speak to me again.” Pausing, the blonde debated taking my hand in hers. Not giving her the choice, I entwined our fingers. Smiling, Kara spoke again. “I love you. I’m _in love_ with you.”

“I know. That’s why Alex brought me in last night. She knew you’d never hurt me no matter what.”

“Yeah…” Squeezing my hand, Kara became quiet. “If you don’t feel the same way…,”

“You don’t have to worry, Kara.” Tilting my head, I kissed her hair. “I’m in love with you too.”   

 

 

           


End file.
